


How to make men talk

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [6]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seems like you have to try hard this time. There is some keen competition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make men talk

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Noir

  

 

Casca grits her teeth as she looks at Luca. She used way too much makeup on her eyes. Mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner … it’s all too much. But the thing Casca dislikes most is the dark red lipstick. She hates how luscious Luca’s mouth looks, how one can see every little motion, how there are dark stains on the cigarette she’s holding between her cloved fingers …

“You look like a whore,” she says grudgingly.

She can clearly see Luca’s pout even though Casca doesn’t take her eyes off the road.

“Well, that’s the way you get men to talk. You make them want you, cloud their common sense with the taste of lipstick and the promise of so much more,” Luca breathes seductively and leans forward, showing more cleavage than Casca likes and laughs as the tomboy shoves her away.

“Stop talking like that.”

“Oh, Darling,” Luca says with her normal voice and starts to caress her girl-friend’s neck. “Tomorrow I’ll be all yours again. But you know we need this job.”

“Whatever.”

The car stops in front of a club and Casca sees more women dressed up like Luca.

“Seems like you have to try hard this time. There is some keen competition.”

“Shush, you,” Luca says and gets out of the car. “Don’t underestimate me,” she winks and leans through the driver’s window, gives Casca a fast kiss before she turns around and enters the club with swaying hips.

Casca wipes her mouth. She really hates that lipstick.


End file.
